Currently, these multilayer tubes are generally constituted by                an inner layer in direct contact with the profiled element or with the cable positioned therein,        one or more intermediate reinforcement layers,        and an outer covering layer.        
In general, a robotic mechanical arm, in moving, traces trajectories with very tight radii of curvature; for this reason, a multilayer tube that is installed thereon must be capable of keeping its shape, minimizing its ovalization or in any case limiting it within a certain limit, such as to allow in any situation the sliding of the conduit or of the cable that passes inside it, at the same time preventing its structure from collapsing, damaging the conduit or the cable inside it.
Another important aspect of multilayer tubes for these applications is constituted by the fact that since the conduit or cable is fixed at least at the ends to the robotic arm of which it is a part, the multilayer tube that contains it must allow the conduit or cable to slide freely inside it in order to be able to follow the rapid and repeated movements of the robotic arm.
The movement of the robotic arm causes both the external friction of the multilayer tube with the metallic parts of the mechanical robot with which it is in contact and the internal friction between the conduit or cable arranged inside the multilayer tube and the internal surface of the tube itself.
These friction phenomena generate an accumulation of electrostatic charges, with considerable risk for the safety of the operator and of the apparatus due to possible discharges of electric current and the risk of triggering in the presence of potentially explosive environments.